The Boy Who Drew Dogs
by kokonimo
Summary: A young boy with an artistic talent that comes at the chagrin of all around him. He draws obsessively, for he is truly alone in this world. What a boy! If only the sun were his only enemy. But, do they know the power behind his ministrations?


_Disclaimer:_ _Adapted from the Japanese Fairy Tale, "The Boy Who Drew Cats," using characters from Rumiko Takahashi's manga and anime series, _Inuyasha_. This is a derivative work of both accounts; no copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to their respective authors._

* * *

**The Boy Who Drew Dogs**

Setsuna no Takemaru was well-known throughout the small, dying village. Originally a farmer, he had turned foot-soldier in order to serve his lord well in a short provincial scuffle with a neighboring official. It had been a doomed fight and Takemaru's lord eventually lost. So, here he was, a former farmer turned foot-soldier who had once again taken up reaper and hoe in an attempt to provide for his large family.

There's something else well-known about the farmer-returned Takemaru. On terms of beauty, Takemaru's wife, Izayoi, was a force with which to be reckoned. Her petite features and eyes as large as the full moon made her the friendly envy of all the townspeople. What earned her even more respect was her loyalty to her husband. When Takemaru had been away fighting for his lord, she had taken to the fields without a moment's hesitation. Her small children played quietly along the paths between the rice fields as she toiled along with the other ladies, picking and poking rice plants.

One day, Izayoi was plucking rice kernels like everyone else when she collapsed in the rice field. Screaming, the other ladies ran to fetch her and took her to the nearest elder for treatment. It wasn't long until the discovery of her pregnancy. Oh, poor Izayoi! Left to care for her husband's household whilst carrying his youngest child! What a plight indeed.

It had been quite some time since Izayoi's collapse when Takemaru had returned home, along with the other men, to find his wife working the fields with a small bundle strapped to her back. Lo and behold! His wife had borne him a babe in his absence. Surprised and grateful, he did not fail to offer his thanks for a safe return back to his growing family. After this last unsuccessful tour, Takemaru would no longer be needed to serve as defense to his lord's land. He could finally return to his quiet life as a farmer and family man. He could meet his new born child!

Once Izayoi had arisen from the fields and unstrapped the child, Takemaru rushed forth, eager to hold the babe in his arms. The child was wrapped up tightly in white cloth, so much so that the man feared his child had been born without life. However, when Izayoi pulled back a wrapping to let him gaze upon the child's face, Takemaru's fear was erased within an instant. There, his son lay staring back at him with light golden eyes. When he looked up questioningly at Izayoi, she offered this explanation: "Your son was born healthy with a strong heart, but his skin was born without color. I am afraid he must always be shielded from the sun, which is his only enemy."

Takemaru was saddened at the news, looking at the boy with pity. He wondered what past deed he may have committed to bring this illness upon his child. Perhaps it was even something the child had done in a former existence that had made his luck so.

Never the matter. He would raise the child and when the child came of age, he would be apprenticed to a trade instead of toiling outdoors in the family's farm. He might even become a monk by will, which Takemaru considered to be an honorable outcome for someone with such little luck.

"What shall be his name?" Takemaru asked of his wife. She bowed slightly in return. "I would have left such an honor to you, dear husband, had you not been away honorably serving your master's domain. For now, I have named him Inuyasha which shall be used while he still sucks at the teat. The name he will carry as a man, dearest Takemaru, I shall leave to you."

Takemaru swallowed at the auspicious name. It was not a name he would have chosen, but he believed his wife gave him such a name in order to ward off any spirits that might seek the sick child's soul.

* * *

Adorned in white cotton cloth from head to toe, the little boy Inuyasha was often neglected by the other village children. They believed that the young boy was unlucky and, wearing a color oft associated with death, feared he would bring misfortune to them. Even his own siblings, in an attempt to avoid being seen the same way, pretended as if the young boy wasn't there, leaving him to play all by himself.

In addition to the strange white garments he wore, Inuyasha also had hair white as snow. It was so pale and strange that he stood out amongst all the village people. His light, golden eyes were fabled to hold the ability to read a person's soul and thus no one ever looked at him for too long. The nails on his hands and feet were sharp and pointy, but his mother defended that she kept them that way in order to provide the boy protection from malevolent spirits. All over, he was a right strange child and a terribly lonely one. Without friends to play with and the sun to hide from, there wasn't much at all that young Inuyasha could do. So he preoccupied himself with drawing pictures. This was an activity that he could do anywhere and, sure enough, thus he did!

No clear surface in the small hut was safe from Inuyasha's imagination. He drew pictures on the walls, on the cooking pots, even on his siblings' sleeping mats. He drew on the doors, on the chamber pot, and within the seams of his mother's kimono.

He drew, he drew, _and he drew_.

He drew till the loneliness left him and he drew from sun up to sun down. He drew so much that his father became worried. He did not understand why his son drew in such strange places and he didn't understand one other thing: his son drew pictures of dogs. Only dogs! Every single picture the child drew was of dogs! Takemaru checked the walls, the cooking pots, the chamber pot, and the front door, but it was always the same. The child's pictures weren't of the dogs Takemaru had seen slinking around the village, they were slender, ferocious beasts that seemed straight out of a terrible nightmare. Takemaru began to worry and he vowed to address the concern someday with his wife.

One bright, sunny day, Takemaru approached his wife who was sewing the white cotton turban that Inuyasha wore to shield his sensitive scalp and eyes from the sun. "Dear wife," began Takemaru, sitting down next to her with a pot in hand, "what do you think of this?" He flipped the pot over to show the picture of a dog etched in the material as with a knife.

Izayoi did not look, but kept sewing. "It is but a simple cooking pot, dearest." She kept her head down as she gathered the seams.

"I know _that_, Izayoi, but what say you of what is etched here?" He tapped the clay pot for emphasis.

Izayoi could not avoid looking any longer. She glanced at the pot and smiled. "Oh, it is but one of young Inuyasha's pictures. He is a talented boy."

Grunting, Takemaru flipped the pot over to look on the inside. "That I do not contest, dear wife, but this is not of good health nor of good mind. All the boy does is draw pictures—and on the strangest things! This pot is now ruined and will not cook properly. We cannot afford buying new cookware whenever Inuyasha goes on one of these drawing bouts. We must do something!"

Izayoi bit the inside of her lip as she searched for an answer. "Perhaps we can get him a drawing scroll and ink..."

"That we most certainly cannot afford, dear wife!"

"Surely if his behavior is redirected, it won't do any harm. The boy is lonely; these pictures are his company. Do you not notice how the boy stays to himself? We cannot take his only form of joy from him."

Takemaru sniffed, holding his nose in the air. "Joy... what joy? The child will not know joy lest he knows work! He is coddled while the others have chores. Perhaps if he had a purpose, this behavior would cease!"

"He is not as strong as the other children, dear husband. He cannot go outside for the sun will sicken him and he is too young to cook and sew. Perhaps when he is older he may be able to work, but now he must be concerned with building his health."

"Ha!" Takemaru shouted. "If he will not cook and he will not sew, then he shall clean. He can first start with erasing these horrendous pictures!"

That was the end of the matter. Izayoi kept silent as her husband threw down the pot and went outside. She sighed and pulled up the excess fabric that lay across her lap. Shaking and clutched in a tight ball hidden beneath the cloth was young Inuyasha, fearful and confused.

"Do not worry, my son," Izayoi smiled. "You have done nothing wrong." She reached down and pat him lightly atop the head. "But you must obey your father so as not to increase his ire. It will be for your own good."

Inuyasha swallowed thickly and nodded. Surely his father would not have spoken such harsh words if he had known Inuyasha were there.

* * *

It had been some time since his father had demanded that Inuyasha start doing chores. He had begun with small tasks, such as cleaning his drawings from the walls and doors. Now, he was trusted with organizing the kitchen pots and cleaning the small hut from top to bottom. The chores kept him busy and, sure enough, his drawings began to ebb. His father was pleased with the progress and offered Inuyasha old bale sacks and burnt wood chips with which he could freely draw; a compromise to his demands that had been made in secret by his wife.

One fall day, Inuyasha was cleaning the kitchen area when he found a spot of dried rice porridge. He scrubbed and scrubbed but the porridge would not come up cleanly. Wanting to impress his parents with how well a job he could do, Inuyasha went to the large water pot in the kitchen to fetch some water. To the young boy's surprise, the basin was empty! He tried tilting the pot with his small hands, thinking it his mistake, but sure enough—they were all out of water! As young as he was, Inuyasha knew how important it was to have water in the home. His mother would be shocked to see the water basin empty, especially when it was his older brother's responsibility to fetch fresh water every few days. Although he did not often speak to his siblings, they were not unkind to him. To save his eldest brother from a certain scolding, Inuyasha decided to warn him.

The young boy quickly searched the small hut before figuring that his brother had already taken to the fields that day. Harvest was coming quickly upon the small village and all able hands were needed to alleviate the demand. Although Inuyasha rarely left the hut—and almost never went into the fields—he gathered up his kimono bottom so that his small feet could poke through and headed towards the fields. Spotting his eldest brother amongst the group of villagers, Inuyasha made to run when he felt a sharp, piercing pain in his back. Shocked, he froze. Soon, laughter could be heard behind him and he turned slowly to whence the laughter came.

Surrounded by similarly aged children stood a village boy tossing a rather large stone into the air. They looked a few years older than Inuyasha, though they were not yet old enough to work in the fields. Thinking it was a mistake, Inuyasha began to laugh, too. He didn't want to anger the other children.

Giving a small wave, Inuyasha turned back around, ready again to run to his brother when suddenly a larger, sharper pain rang in the back of his head. The blow disoriented him so that he fell forward to his hands and knees. Again, Inuyasha heard laughter and goosebumps ran along his arms. _It had been no mistake—_they were throwing at him! Not entirely sure what to do, Inuyasha began to stand up, reaching his little hands up to right the turban atop his head that his mother always demanded that he wear. He froze in mid-stance when he felt the sensation of lukewarm wetness. Drawing his hand back towards his face, Inuyasha's jaw went slack as he realized what it was. _This was blood_.

The offending children's laughter came to a sudden halt as red liquid began to seep throughout Inuyasha's snow white hair. There was silence as the young boy studied the blood on his own hand, the other children not knowing quite how to react.

Inuyasha's shoulders began to quake, his mind trying to piece together just what had happened to him. He had been hurt—unfairly at that—but instead of running to tell his parents, the only immediate thing he could think of was to escape the children's prying eyes. He felt almost ashamed, being caught so defenseless and unguarded. All his life his mother had told him to hide, to hide his body, to hide his shame. That was the only thing he could think of. What if they had seen? He didn't want justice; young Inuyasha wanted to hide. He _had _to hide. He knew nothing else.

Silent tears falling, Inuyasha raced towards the children. A crazy look was in his eye and the children scrambled to get out of the way. Fear gripped their hearts as the children waited for the once silent boy to attack—but he never did. When they opened their eyes, they were left alone in the field, the boy cloaked in white nowhere to be found. He had run away. And they would let him.

* * *

Takemaru stretched his arms toward the sky, his skin an eerie orange from the light of the setting sun. His wife and children had already returned to the hut while he had stayed back to help the other men store the rice. It had been a long day and he was ready to retire to a good meal. Bidding goodbye to the other village-men, Takemaru headed to his family's hut.

Yawning, Takemaru parted the curtain hanging before the entrance to his home. He didn't open his eyes until after he had pushed the sliding door aside. When his eyes finally did part, the sight that greeted him left him in absolute horror. On the living room floor sat his oldest children, huddled and deathly quiet. Their eyes were large when they met that of their father's. Ignoring the children for a moment, he took in the room around them.

Everywhere.

They were _everywhere_.

Pictures of dogs littered every inch of the walls. Everywhere. They were on the floors. Everywhere. They were on the doors. _Everywhere. _Takemaru had to look at his children to make sure pictures of dogs weren't upon them as well. His eyes traveled upward as his mouth fell open. More. _More._ They were on the support beams. They were on each grain of hay that fashioned their roof. _They were everywhere! _

Takemaru's hands flew to his head as his eyes bulged. INUYASHA! There was no one else! Stepping angrily around his children, Takemaru went to the back room of the hut in search of his wife and smallest son who was expectantly absent. He cast aside the drawn screen at the entrance of the room to find his wife and son in a state of shock. His wife looked fearful and the boy looked terrified. Takemaru would have struck the boy if it weren't for his _own_ shock.

Crouched in front of Izayoi was small Inuyasha, his turban and kimono removed and his head wrapped in fresh bandages. It was then that Takemaru realized he had never before seen his youngest child fully nude. Even from birth, Inuyasha had been wrapped in cloth. When offering to bathe the boy alongside himself, Izayoi had always declined, insisting that the hot bath water would make the child ill. Takemaru had never questioned it and accepted it as a fact of life. He did not want to bring about any further misfortune for the sickly boy. Surely Izayoi had already been instructed in the ways to properly care for the child. There was never a need to interfere. There was never a reason to question.

But tears threatened to take Takemaru when he realized that all the covering had not been for the boy's own sake. It had been for _Takemaru's _own good. It was not to protect Inuyasha from the sun, it was to protect Takemaru from the truth.

This child was not his.

This child_ was not human._

Takemaru just stared on in shock as his wife recovered and prostrated herself in front of her husband, trying her best to shield the child as she did so.

"Dearest, please! Do not blame this child; he is innocent! Blame me! I am the one who has disgraced our marriage. I have been unfaithful. Do with me as you wish but, please, _please_ do not harm this boy!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears. Stepping forward, Takemaru pushed her aside harshly with his foot, any doubt of failed eyes having fled as soon as his wife began her sobs. Scrambling up, Izayoi's nails grasped for Takemaru's ankles but he stomped on the offending hands. While she cried and screamed in pain, Takemaru seized the boy from behind her and lifted the child up.

The boy's teary golden eyes met his own. His cheeks were wet and mucous poured from his nose. "Daddy... daddy," the boy cried shakily, his eyes never leaving his father's face.

Takemaru pretended not to hear the boy, but as he contemplated destroying the creature, he knew he could not. Although his eyes said otherwise, the man could not bring himself to harm the child who he had believed to be his own for so long. He had seen the child eat and sleep as they had. He had fed this child, played with him, and taught him counting games. He couldn't harm this child, even if it was a beast. He could not admit this, however; his sanity wouldn't take it. Instead, he consoled his rational mind by claiming his show of mercy was to prevent any misfortune the beast would surely bring upon his family if harmed. Takemaru set the boy down firmly and turned away. He pretended he did not see the boy's inhuman ears following his every movement.

As for his wife, this was a snake that needed to be dealt with. Takemaru seized his wife and brought his hand across her face multiple times, the loud smacks echoing throughout the hut and scaring the other children in the adjacent room. Inuyasha crouched and uncrouched, unsure of whether he should let his mother defend him or whether he should defend her. It wasn't until a spattering of her blood landed in front of him did he cry out: "Daddy, please! Don't hurt mommy!"

Takemaru stopped short, his hand raised and his eyes wild. He watched as the little boy ran forward and burrowed himself into the cradle of his mother's neck. Barely within consciousness, the woman raised her arm to cup the boy's head. "Don't hurt... my child..."

What a sad, sad portrait they made. Takemaru swallowed thickly, half-attempting to regain his wits. He humored throwing the both of them out into the wilderness—if it were not for five other children needing the care and attention of their mother.

But...wait. The other children may need this tramp of a woman, but who would miss such a beast? Why, keeping the beast child was as if to tempt fate! Takemaru had to do what he had to in order to protect his family.

Yes, that was it. In fact, he had done well. He had cared for a beast child as if it were his own, surely this would bode well for him in the future. He had not mistreated the child, even though he had been lied to. He was the victim here, surely the child would see this and know this?

Takemaru raised his head as if his mind was made up and let the woman in his arms fall to the ground. Inuyasha tumbled forward onto her from the sudden movement, but wasted no time in seeing whether his mother was okay. Her lips ghosted a smile as his small hands sought out her face, looking for any major injury. When he found none, he once again burrowed into her neck and began to sob. Izayoi, spent and sniffing to prevent further blood from leaking from her nose, turned her head to the side and promptly passed out. Inuyasha heard her snort unconsciously as her mind fought for breath. He panicked when his ears picked up her labored breathing but soon let out a sigh of relief when her mouth parted and her breathing cleared. Not knowing what else to do, Inuyasha stayed by her side until his shame got the better of him and he covered his head and body once again.

* * *

It had been decided. This was Izayoi's disgrace and, thus, she would handle it alone. What she did with the boy was of little concern to Takemaru. He only wished for the beast child to be gone from his sight for good.

The moon was full when Takemaru watched Izayoi and the child embark on the journey only they would know. The other five children had been put to bed so that only he would see the two off. Takemaru did not know whether he wished for Izayoi to return or not. Either way, as he saw the two disappear among the trees, he knew he would soon be rid of the reminder of his wife's transgression.

Izayoi stumbled as she sought footing on the dark ground. She half-hoped that a serpent would come along and end her pathetic existence. Frequently she would look behind her, remembering her young son's dependence on her for his survival and she would find the strength to carry on again. In her heart she knew the child was good. It was she who was evil. It was she who had betrayed her trusting husband while he fought to defend their home. It was she who had sought to hide her transgression.

Soon, Izayoi and Inuyasha came upon a secluded temple on a low hill a few miles from their village. It appeared to be the only living remainder of what had once been a thriving castle town. An eternal light burned in the courtyard but all was quiet and all seemed to be asleep. As much as Izayoi hated to disturb the resting monks, she could not help but hold on to the slim hope that, as holy men, they would take pity on the child and take him in. Though he may never hope to become a part of the priesthood, surely studying the holy text would help to ensure his salvation in the next life.

Quietly, Izayoi approached the back of the temple and gave three solid knocks to the wood of the veranda. There was rustling before a side door slid open and out stepped a slender young man. Immediately upon meeting eyes with the monk, Izayoi bowed deeply and placed her hand upon the young Inuyasha's back so that he would do the same.

"Fair lady, what brings you to our temple at this hour?" the monk said, though not unkindly.

"Revered monk, I have come to you seeking your kind assistance," Izayoi spoke gravely. She continued on: "I humbly request that my dear, youngest son be taken in here as a vassal and versed in the holy text for his protection."

The monk listened quietly as he eyed the woman and the boy. Out of respect, he considered the proposition slowly and thoughtfully. He also considered the boy who appeared to be young and strong, but the monk had the grave feeling that all was not right with him. Still, witnessing the woman's sheer helplessness, he knew it was his duty to aid her. He replied: "Though many monks are in residence here, I cannot see where this young boy's assistance would not be appreciated. Of what age is he? Is he learned of his numbers?"

Not wanting to prematurely display her happiness, Izayoi answered the monks questions solemnly. "Though this be a farmer's child who is not learned of letters, he is quick-witted and knows how to count. He has been gifted four years and is called Inuyasha. I promise you that he will not bring unwanted trouble."

Something of the lady's remark made the monk think twice. "Shall I gaze upon his face?"

Izayoi pulled young Inuyasha in front of her and raised his head to the monk. Shocked by the sudden exposure, the young boy looked up at the man with fearful eyes. He heard the monk's sharp intake of breath and the boy looked away. Izayoi, noticing the exchange, quickly explained. "Revered monk, there is reason I come to you this night with such an earnest proposal. My son's skin was born without color and he cannot endure the sun, preventing him from pursuing the life of a common farmer. We cannot think of a more honorable occupation for one such as him who would otherwise have no chance in this fleeting world."

This explanation seemed to ease the monk for he soon stepped to the side, allowing the young boy entry.

Young Inuyasha looked from his mother to the monk and back again. Though someone such as he could only look forward to the worst, he never dreamed of parting from his mother, the one who had so meticulously cared for and protected him. He did not want to disobey his mother yet his feet refused to move.

The young monk saw the boy's hesitation and his somewhat doubtful eyes melted into a sea of warmth. "Come, child. It is alright. You will find refuge here."

The boy looked up at the man dressed in plain clothes, something he too wore, and decided he would honor his mother and do as he was told. He knew his mother. She would not leave him for long. Only until his father forgave him and he could come home once again.

Tentatively, the boy made to step up upon the raised platform with some difficulty. His mother reached down and lifted him up onto the wooden veranda. Shakily, he walked towards the monk, whose smile only brightened, and Inuyasha believed this was a good man. Before entering into the chamber, he turned around to glance at his mother again, seeking her final approval.

Dear mother! Her face was streaked with tears and the set of her eyes made Inuyasha panic.

This would be the last time.

"Mother!" Inuyasha screamed, making to run back to her. The monk tried to stop him, if only to prevent the young boy from falling to his harm off the veranda.

"Inuyasha..." she spoke as if away from herself. She began to shake uncontrollably before she blinked, took a shaky breath, and stilled her face into one of stern certainty. "Enough!" she cried, though quietly so as not to further disturb the others resting behind the temple walls. "You must be strong, Inuyasha. You are strong, and I have raised you to be so. We shall see each other again, whether it be here or..." she trailed off, but began again, "I want you to have a good life, Inuyasha. People will see your worth through the good you perform. Be mindful of your actions."

Slowly, young Inuyasha began to cease his actions. He swallowed hard. He knew this was not the tone with which to argue. He tried, as his mother had, to school his expression to one of solemn understanding. "Yes, mother." He dropped his head, shook his head furiously for a moment, and turned to head into the inner chamber. He did not look back again. He knew his mother would not wish it, and he would make her proud.

And how her heart swelled with pride! Though young, though still a child, Izayoi was reassured by the confidence the young boy portrayed. No child should ever have to endure this. No mother should, either. But if it meant his safe survival and potential success, she would stop at nothing. Not even with the abandonment of her youngest born.

The snapping shut of the wooden screen woke Izayoi from her stupor. Blinking, she bowed to no one in particular, having missed the opportunity to bid a final thank you and farewell. Ever so slowly she made her way back home. She comforted herself with the thought that whenever she looked back this time, she would remember the temple, the kind monk, and the beautiful reason for her sacrifice.

* * *

He was no trouble.

That was the young monk's mantra as he listened quietly to the cries of the other monks.

"It is not natural!"

"He defaced my writing scroll!"

"He has stolen my ink stone!"

"What child is this?!" Several monks echoed this man's cries.

"He is not hu-"

Quiet fell upon the room as the head monk raised his hand in plea of silence.

"I have heard your concerns. This matter will be dealt with in the best way possible," the patriarch monk spoke, his face hard to read. "Soon, the midday ceremony will commence. Please busy yourselves."

The rest of the monks bowed solemnly, respecting the elder's wishes. They began scrambling to their feet to heed the command when the elder spoke again: "Brother Miyatsu, please stay back."

The young monk froze in his preparations to leave and instead came closer to the elder and sat down in front of him with his head bowed. Others looked over their shoulders curiously at the man as they departed the hall.

"You called for me, head monk?" he spoke.

"What of this boy, brother Miyatsu? I understand he listens most to you."

The young monk called Miyatsu was silent. The head monk sighed, deciding a different approach.

"He will become unhappy here, brother Miyatsu. Though now there are only complaints, it will not be long before the other monks gain further unrest. To maintain order, this must be prevented at all costs."

Miyatsu bowed his head in respect and understanding. "He is but a very young boy and I fear for his life should he be cast from this temple and left to care for himself. Despite his heritage, he is still vuln-"

"Did you not hear the pleas of your brothers? Do you not think they are aware that something is amiss with the child? And what shall be our reputation amongst our visitors once it's told that we harbor demons?"

The harsh words silenced Miyatsu once again. He swallowed thickly. "That may be so, but he is also human. Is it not our very purpose to aid fellow humans?"

"..." the head monk tapped his fingers against his leg. "No one understands this more than I, lest I would not have let him stay the night, let alone the two years he's been in our care Brother Miyatsu, I know you care for the boy and he has been very obedient and eager to help, yet if that were all he was doing, there wouldn't be such disfavor amongst the others. Whether they be right or wrong in their complaints, this one young boy is not worth the risk it would pose to this temple and the unity behind its wall. There is no other way."

Miyatsu looked up then, concern in his eyes. The elder monk continued to speak.

"We are but a remainder of the grandeur these castle grounds once held, brother Miyatsu. By continuing to protect our own livelihood, we may also hope to protect what still remains."

Miyatsu closed his eyes and dropped his head once again. He bowed deeply to the head monk, the elder's hidden message not lost on the young man. The head monk smiled slightly.

"He will be safe there."

Bowing once again, Miyatsu departed the head monk's presence, setting out to find the young boy.

* * *

"Where are we going?" the young boy questioned, holding on tightly to Miyatsu's hand.

"Your quarters are changing, that is all," Miyatsu squeezed the small hand in reassurance.

Young Inuyasha looked down at the ground. "Is it because I was naughty?"

Miyatsu laughed, squeezing his hand again. "Perhaps... Though I regret to say that the startled cry brother Maru gave when he gazed upon the dog o'er his head is something I won't soon forget... to laugh about, that is."

The young boy smiled sheepishly at the memory of the drawing he drew above the monk Maru's sleeping quarters. They walked on for a few minutes more.

"I wished to protect him," the young boy whispered, before seeking out Miyatsu's face for some sort of understanding. "I did not mean to scare him."

Miyatsu nodded in understanding, remembering brother Maru's frequent retellings of his disturbing nightmares.

When Miyatsu had slowed his steps, young Inuyasha turned to him in inquisition. "Is this it?" he spoke quietly.

"Mhn."

The place to which the pebbled pathway led was a dilapidated looking building. Despite it only being two-stories high, the golden splotches along its walls served as a reminder to the stylish prestige the castle fortress once held. Inuyasha stared at the roof of missing tiles as if they were missing teeth.

"Come. You will stay in the main hall where the castle is still much preserved. You mustn't venture into any adjoining areas as they might be unsafe from lack of use."

The monk led the way inside the fortress. He bent down slightly to drop the load of the two small futon mattresses he had been carrying.

"What if I get hungry?" Inuyasha asked, wringing his small hands and looking around fearfully.

"You needn't worry about such a thing. I will bring you meals twice a day."

"What if I need to... relieve myself?"

"Why, I'll bring a chamber pot, of course! Like I mentioned, you mustn't venture outside on your own. I will empty the chamber pot with the last meal."

"What if I get lonely?"

Miyatsu thought of how to answer that. He put his hands upon his hips as he looked around.

"Well, the good thing about this being an abandoned castle is that no one's using it."

Young Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion at the redundant statement. He watched as Miyatsu's eyes slid to the side to meet his own.

"No one who will be angered if there's drawings on the walls. No one to get upset if drawings are on their scrolls..."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up at that, the simple answer having seemed to ease his worries, or stall them, for the time being.. "It's okay?"

"Draw to your heart's content," Miyatsu grinned, patting the boy upon his head.

Yes, that had been the correct answer indeed. Young Inuyasha's eyes had widened as he scanned the empty confines. Where Miyatsu saw loneliness and isolation, the young boy saw potential and freedom. The boy felt he would be alright and, so, the monk felt he would be, too.

"Now, then!' the monk clapped his hands, the boy jumping with excitement. "Let's get your bedding set up."

A few minutes later and Inuyasha was confused. The monk had selected a side closet in which to place his bedding.

"Can I not just sleep on the floor in the main hall? The closet is small and it will be even darker with no light from the moon. Master Miyatsu, I will be scared," the boy stated matter-of-factly, pulling on the monk's robe.

The monk paused in his ministrations and turned round to give the boy another solid pat on the head.

"You have no need to worry, young Inuyasha. Although this closet may be darker, it will be safer."

"What do you mean, Master Miyatsu?"

"Well..." the monk stood, gesturing as he spoke. "You see, this closet has its own partition which means it will keep out any night creatures who dare to enter the castle."

"Night creatures?!" the boy spoke in horror.

"You know, the usual, such as rats and other critters. I don't think the closet will keep you safe from any spiders, but brother spider will ensure no other type of insect will pester you. He will guard you."

Young Inuyasha thought differently, but he accepted the monk's words.

"It's safer than lying out in the open, don't you agree?"

The boy nodded, with which the monk affirmed with a pat on the back.

"So then you'll be fine. So long as your nights are spent in this here closet, you are free to play in whatever area of the main hall you so wish."

Though the main hall's ceiling wasn't very high, its main area was very spacious and wide. Now that the young boy thought about it, lying in such an open area would be even scarier than the confines of the closet. Who knew what could be lurking in the dark corners?

That reminded him. "Can you bring a lantern, please?" Inuyasha spoke rapidly as he realized the loss.

Brother Miyatsu smiled. "Of course. I will bring it when I return with your evening meal. Until then..." the monk walked over to one of the far walls and pushed against the window shutters. The shutters groaned and moaned but they soon gave way, allowing soft yellow light to flood the interior. "Ahh, there we have it. You should make the most of the natural light you'll have. You may use the lantern at night, but you must be sure to extinguish it before you lay down to rest, is that clear?"

"But," but the rest of the sentence caught in young Inuyasha's throat. He was being unreasonable now. Of course it would be dark without the light's lantern, but it would also be safer. Lanterns were easy to kick over and Inuyasha was no stranger to the dangers of burning lanterns. His older sister had gotten burnt once from being too careless with one.

"But?" the monk asked, afraid he might have missed something.

"Nothing. This Inuyasha will be brave! I will sleep without the light," he spoke with grave resolve and the monk laughed genuinely.

"Brave you are, dear boy. I have no doubt of that. How about until I return, you draw some of those dogs you drew brother Maru to fend off his scary nightmares?"

The boy's eyes lit with fire. How could he have forgotten?

"Yes!" he cried. Rummaging through his small sack he sought out the inkstone the head monk had given him as a gift upon his departure. He turned it over and over as he thought. He would need water...

"Our temple's well is just outside your door," the monk smiled, knowing full well the question on Inuyasha's lips.

Nodding enthusiastically, the young boy grabbed a small bowl from amongst his things and went running outside.

Looking after the boy, Miyatsu smiled. Such an innocent and carefree soul; how could any other see nothing but a demon?

* * *

It had been a few hours since the monk had left him, but Inuyasha did not seem to notice. He had set about drawing all sorts of dog images. First he had started on the floor, though not liking how the ink failed to adhere, he set to the walls. Little ones and big ones did he draw, fearsome ones and kind ones, too. Though he was alone, he had never felt so free. The monk Miyatsu had given him free will to draw to his heart's content and draw he would!

After finishing a particularly meticulous fluffy tail, young Inuyasha stood back to admire his work on his latest creation. That would do indeed. Nodding to himself, Inuyasha turned and turned and turned. With the help of abandoned stools lying around the hall, all walls had been covered, from floor to high ceiling. All walls save for one. The one bare wall was the one directly opposite from the hall's entrance. Inuyasha felt that only the largest and most fearsome dog should go there. It would guard his new home.

Inuyasha set to grinding more ink in his tray, attempting to get the darkest and strongest color possible. Not just any shade would do; the largest dog would need the deepest, most fearsome black he could obtain. Testing the shade on the innermost seam of his robe, Inuyasha nearly jumped at the way the ink stained his white garment. It did not run and bleed, however. It lay slick and wet but with such a deep ferocity that Inuyasha knew he had obtained the deepest shade. The ink was the consistency of a thin gravy.

Satisfied, Inuyasha set about the drawing. He decided that the dog would be fearsome in stature and expression, but it would have the furriness of a small kitten. Snickering to himself, Inuyasha began to draw just that. Ah, but what position? The young boy stopped to tap the end of his brush against his chin. A sitting dog would seem complacent and a jumping dog would seem over eager. He wanted a dog who was so confident in its power that it did not have to boast, yet was unafraid of letting its power show. 'What if it were dancing?' Inuyasha thought. Perhaps that would do. Or, better yet, what if the dog were... flying?

A preposterous thought indeed, but one that greatly intrigued the boy. A dog this large could most certainly fly! He began to draw the dog, its hind legs higher than the front as if it were descending from flight. Its body twisted as it landed, its face aimed at the door. He drew the wind in the dog's mane, taking care to give it a fluffy and falsely welcoming appearance. At its paws he drew fur that resembled wings in flight. Young Inuyasha moved to the hindquarters. A tail, or perhaps, two! Yes, large, fearsome, flying dogs required two tails.

Stepping back, Inuyasha admired his handiwork. The dog looked... amazing.

Inuyasha blushed at the unashamed thought; surely it was not due to his own skill. It had to be the dog that emanated that presence, and if that was the presence it emanated, then Inuyasha had done well. The young boy's eyes looked to and fro. Every once in a while he'd move in to darken a line or correct a stray brush stroke. As his eyes searched, he almost smacked himself with his own forgetfulness.

A face. Large, fearsome, flying dogs needed a face! And not just any face, no. One of his standard dog faces would not do here. Those faces lacked soul, their eyes were but small black beads, and their mouths were never parted. It'd be the head of a serpent if it were not for the dog's body.

The young boy decided that he would have to think on this new obstacle. This dog, far larger, far stronger than the rest, would need the perfect face. He flopped down where he stood and seemed to stare off in the distance for hours.

It wasn't until the reddish gold glow from the sun hit his eyes that Inuyasha did stir. Standing as if in grave understanding, Inuyasha moved forward. Testing the slickness of the ink, which had begun to dry in the ink tray, Inuyasha stooped to dip his thumb in the small bowl of water to the side of him. Raising his finger above the tray, he let just two drops fall, _plip plip_, before he began to stir the ink with his fingertip. The ink took life once again, shimmering in black veracity upon the tray. This would be the ink that brought the dog to life.

Suddenly, the boy grinned. He moved forward with renewed vigor. Wetting his brush, he began to draw the mouth, morphing it into a semi-open shape. He drew long, yet refined teeth that cradled a visible tongue. On a whim, he made the tongue softly jagged, just like the end of a wet paint-brush. Moving past the dog's mouth, young Inuyasha began to widen the beady set of eyes he had originally drawn there. He elongated the eyes into an almond shape and darkened the entire eye. Thinking better of it, he licked his index figure and wiped away a bit of the paint to simulate a simple pupil and highlight. The boy tilted his head back. The simple change imparted that bit of life he was attempting to portray. This would do.

Inuyasha tore his own eyes away from the dog's to gaze upon the face as a whole. It was missing something...

Not every dog resembles another, correct? As it stood, this dog could be confused for any of the other dogs about the room, save of course for its impressive expression and stance. Perhaps a finishing touch to make it stand even further out from the rest?

Young Inuyasha raised his arm and drew a thick, jagged line on each side of the dog's face, stretching from the hinge of its jaw to the corners of its mouth. There. The dog had a mark that truly distinguished it from the rest.

Smiling at his work, the young boy stretched his arms up tall as he yawned. He would study scrolls for a bit longer until the monk Miyatsu returned, but figured that he'd soon be asleep shortly after his evening meal. Such creativity wore him out!

* * *

Rapping his hand upon the door to the hall's main entrance, monk Miyatsu balanced the tray in one hand as he slid the door open. "Young Inuyasha, I have re—AHH!" the monk squealed, trying to regain purchase on the tray he had almost dropped.

His knees were quaking.

Directly across from the door he had opened stood the most fearsome sight he had ever seen. So realistic were its eyes, jaws, and angles, the monk Miyatsu had momentarily forgotten himself in fear. The monk pressed one hand to his chest in an attempt to still his rapidly beating heart. "I-I-Inuyasha..."

Off to a side, the young boy peered curiously at the monk as he fought to stop a smile that threatened to overtake his lips. "Hello, Master Miyatsu."

The monk turned to look at the boy, seemingly surprised that the boy was there at all. But, of course. Where else would he be?

"I've brought your evening meal, Inuyasha."

The boy scampered over, still glancing strangely—yet knowingly-up at the monk. "... Are you alright, Master Miyatsu?"

It was a second before the monk eventually smiled down at the boy. "Yes, I'm quite alright, my boy. Just a bit... startled..." he looked over to where the fearsome dog stood. "... You... drew that?" he swallowed.

Young Inuyasha nodded fiercely up and down. "Yep, yep! I sure did... do you like it?" the boy asked shyly, sobering quickly.

Another smile. "Uhh... yes. It has a certain... charm. Though it is certainly ferocious. Nothing like brother Maru's dog at all, it seems."

"Nope! I tried my very best to make this one different and especially strong. He will protect me at night, though, just like brother Maru's dog."

Beaming now, the monk handed the food tray to the boy. The boy bowed awkwardly with the tray in hand and carried it over to where he had previously been lying. He began to skitter his papers away with his foot when the sound of a hollow box being set down caused him to look up in question.

"Chamber pot."

"Oh," Inuyasha said, setting the tray down before flopping down before it. He began to remove the tops of the bowls when he felt the monk's presence near. He turned to look at the monk as he stooped to his level, eyeing the lantern the monk set down before him and watching as he lit it. He clasped his tiny hands in silent thanks and began to eat.

"Now, do promise me, Inuyasha, that when you finish this meal and are ready to retire, that you will do so to the safety of your closet."

The quick change in tone had Inuyasha looking up once again, his mouth already full with noodles. His eyes met the monk's somber ones and he swallowed quickly.

"Yes, Master Miyatsu. I promise," he said softly, a question behind his voice.

"Good. That's all I needed to hear, Inuyasha. I know you are a good boy and that you will make good on your promise. I simply do not want you to forget the importance of this action. I do want you to be safe, even if you are so far from the temple."

Young Inuyasha nodded in understanding. Though young and but a child bereft of mother, he knew that this was a situation that couldn't be helped. Considering his father's actions and his mother's sacrifice, he knew the dilapidated castle was surely the safest place to be, seeing as he was, too, unwanted at the temple. "Though the temple is far, Master Miyatsu, your heart is close," the boy whispered before stuffing his mouth full once again.

The monk stood in mild shock for but a while before clapping his hands together and going outside to fetch additional water for the boy's use. When he returned, he wasn't too surprised to find the boy finishing off the remainder of his meal. The boy had quite an appetite, much like any young, _human_ male would. Why, with the white turban about his head, he was nothing but a young human boy. A child. Twice abandoned, yet still with a heart of gold. It broke his heart to imagine the boy's suffering. He set the water basin down near the boy's flickering lantern.

"Here, let me show you what to do with your empty food bowls. Unlike at the temple where we each took turns gathering the bowls and cleaning them, you will be on your own here. You must remember to always wash the bowls out once you're finished with them. This will help to keep any curious and _hungry_ critters at bay," the monk winked at the young boy. He dipped a clean cup into the water basin and poured its contents into the used food bowl, sloshing it around and setting it down. He repeated with another and let Inuyasha do the same for a larger bowl. The young boy followed behind the monk as they both emptied the water outside, stacked the bowls upside down upon the tray, and set the tray in a far corner of the room. "Do this every night and after every meal. This will keep your quarters tidy, even on the days I will be on duty at the temple. Now, what else must you always remember to do?"

"Use the chamber pot?"

That earned a laugh from the monk. He clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"And what else?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, his eyes glinting. Then it hit him.

"The lantern!" he shouted.

"That is correct, Inuyasha, good job. It is _extremely_ important that you extinguish the lantern before you retire for the night, just as we do at the temple. Again, no one will be here to remind you so you must remember to do so yourself."

"I understand, Master Miyatsu. I will be very careful."

"That's a good boy," the monk smiled. "Now, I think that's enough studying for you, Inuyasha. You may retire for the evening," he chuckled, his eyes landing on the scrolls the boy had scattered about the floor. He watched as the boy collected each scroll and rolled them up, nodding in affirmation as the boy did exactly what he was supposed to do.

Seeing nothing else to discuss nor keep the boy any longer, the young monk decided it was time that he retire as well. He felt some misgiving about leaving the boy for the night but hid it well so as not to worry the boy. The boy seemed a lot braver now than he had before. Perhaps his dog charms had some effect after all.

"Will you be coming at dawn?" Inuyasha asked as he saw the monk to the main hall's door.

"I will be here sometime after, once my morning duties are done."

Young Inuyasha saw no reason to complain. The monk's had such early schedules that it would be nice to sleep in a little. "I'll be here," the boy whispered, enough to make the monk's heart wrench.

When he reached the door, the monk squatted down til he was almost eye level with the boy. "You are a strong boy, Inuyasha, and I am very proud of you. I have seen you perform well these last few months and that is why I have no doubt that you will be safe here by yourself. Remember that this land is protected and that the temple is not too far away. Although the head monk wishes that you stay here indefinitely, I will understand if you ever need to come to the temple for any reason. Though I do not want you venturing freely outside of these walls for your own safety, all you need do is seek me out if you absolutely must." His eyes searched the boy's for any sign of doubt which, to his dismay and gratefulness, he found none.

It was the young boy's turn to console the monk. "I will be okay, Master Miyatsu. I promise. And you will be, too."

The monk looked puzzled at that.

Young Inuyasha grinned, realizing that the monk hadn't known. "You have a dog to protect you, too. It's on the inside of your outer robe. You might have to look hard, but it's there. I didn't want to get you in trouble, but I think you needed it to stand up to all the other monks."

The monk Miyatsu visibly paled at that. He hadn't even known. But then, he laughed. He laughed, and laughed, and the young boy did also. He pulled the boy into his arms before standing back up.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I will sure need it. As long as it isn't as scary as the one on your wall there, I might just try to find it. Good night, young one."

"Good night, Master Miyatsu."

With a final pat on the head, the monk turned and left. Inuyasha did not watch him long before he shut the door tight and whipped around, the realization of his plight finally hitting him. He fought back tears, so many tears he had held to keep the monk from doubting his courage. He dared to let them spill but that was before he looked up to see the drawing across from him on the wall. The ferocious dog. The flying, strong one. He'd be okay. Sniffing, he nodded to himself and set about readying himself for bed. He would need to get to sleep soon.

Young Inuyasha gave one final look around before he extinguished the one source of light he had left. Satisfied that nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, save for the dozens of beady black eyes staring back at him, Inuyasha blew out the flame and all but ran to the confines of his closet space. He quickly slammed the room's screen shut as he tried to still his quaking breaths. When it felt that air had finally come to him again, he settled down into the bedding, covering himself with one of the futons. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to dream of what he'd do the next day. The still of the night and fluffy bedding was a potion to the exhausted boy and he found himself falling into dream land quicker than he had ever imagined.

His resting ears did not hear the roar that sounded in the back part of the castle.

Off near the back entrance of the castle, a creature ripped and roared, swore and cursed as he realized his only home was being invaded.

Red eyes shone brilliantly in the darkness though no one was witness to see it, so far and deep within the castle. The creature would have the element of surprise on its side. Throughout the years, it had watched through the cracks the humans that came and went, and now, it seemed that one dare stay.

As it had all the others, it would devour the fool. It would add the fool's bones to the others upon which it lay. The fool would regret ever stealing its home, just as they all had.

No one would trespass! It was the true reason no one dared to reclaim the castle as their own.

BANG! The screen slammed back as the creature rushed through the small opening of the door. It ran at full speed, jumping over missing floor boards and sliding under fallen beams. It was but a few moments before it would soon reach the largest room in the castle, the main hall.

Ahh...! It could smell the fool, and what a delicious fool it was. It was not simply a human, but both a demon and human _together_. The creature could not believe its luck. As if it could not run faster, its speed tripled, red and gold flames spouting as it all but flew over the hissing floorboards. It could only sense the impending barrier, its nocturnal eyes unseeing but feeling the final door before it'd be in the same room as its prey. It readied its claws and burst through the broken door into the main hall where its prey await.

"Uhhh!" Inuyasha eyes flew open as alertness slammed into him, his lungs filling suddenly as if the wind were knocked from him. Fighting.

_He heard fighting!_

At first he had thought it only a dream when he had heard the splintering of wood not at all far from the confines of his closet. When he had heard the roar and the growl.

But now, no, _no_, it couldn't be. There was something on the other side of the closet's partition and the boy was too afraid to see.

BAM! Something hard hit a wall and he heard a creature's cry. He heard yet another's fearsome roar and the young boy shrank in on himself. He had not expected something like this, he had no clue what to do.

Suddenly, everything stilled. Only his shaky breaths could be heard in the silence. A few moments passed before he slowly, ever so slowly, reached out a hand to draw back the partition when a high pitched scream had him grabbing for his ears. Two short, muffled screams followed as young Inuyasha's tears began to fall, a final wrenching sound forcing him to jump in place once more. It had sounded almost like a rip, as if something had torn for the final time. And then, it was silent again.

Realizing his position, young Inuyasha dared not continue his movements in fear of further agitating the situation outside.

That's when the young monk Miyatsu's words came back to him.

"_So long as your nights are spent in this here closet.._

_...promise me, Inuyasha ... retire… to the safety of your closet."_

The boy swallowed thickly. So it had been a mistake indeed when he had reached to open the doors of his closet. He was safest here in the tight walls and he knew not what lurked just beyond them.

All he could do was wait til daybreak, when it would be safe to leave his confines once again.

Quietly as a mouse, Inuyasha peeled back the top futon before throwing away all abandon and diving quickly between the two lustrous mattresses. He took care to cover his eyes and ears in a feeble attempt to disappear until the morning rays shone through the closet's screen.

So long as the night was spent in the closet...

* * *

The sound of buzzing woke Inuyasha from his slumber. He stretched sleepily as he popped his head from under the futon, eager for the morning meal that brother Miyatsu had promised him but the night before.

_The night before._

The young boy gasped as he once again realized what had transpired through the night. How could he have possibly forgotten? How had he even slept?

He was scared to death. Truly, whatever had come for him in the night would not simply leave just because it was daybreak. Even a child such as him would not fall for such a foolish notion. He would not be safe until brother Miyatsu came!

Whimpering, young Inuyasha dove back under the top futon, set on waiting out the remainder of his time before the monk came for him again. He was set on it.

An hour passed before Inuyasha threw the futon off him in a huff.

Of course, he had to relieve himself.

Oh, how dare his body betray him now? There was no where for him to go in the closet's confines and he knew he had to keep his quarters clean. He was truly out of options. Perhaps he could continue to wait?

The young boy paused a moment. No, it couldn't wait.

Almost to the point of tears, he wiped furiously at his cheeks and bit on a balled fist to quell the nerves that dare rise in his stomach. He would have to venture outside after all. Considering the sounds outside had stopped, it might not be so bad after all. Whatever had surely come for him had to be dead or injured to some extent; however, that begged the question of _who_ had done the injuring.

Even with his covered ears, Inuyasha swore he had heard more than one growl the night passed. He was sure of it. That meant that he had not one creature to deal with, _but two_. This was truly a predicament for the young boy and he knew not what to do except follow the whims of his aching bowels. It was a delicate matter.

Fine. He would compromise with himself. He would chance just a peek and if what he glanced was not to his liking, he was very much fine with going right then and there in his bedding. The monk would surely understand, but oh, how embarrassing! Perhaps his pride was worth the risk.

Just as he had the night before, Inuyasha reached a hand out to grab the wooden edge of the closet's screen. He moved to his haunches and got his eyes all ready and lined up to view the most possible in the quickest amount of time possible. It was either now or never.

Cre_eaak_. Not a delicate sound at all, but Inuyasha pushed on. When only an inch amount of sight was available to him, he had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Nothing. _Nothing_. He saw nothing at all.

So, he had dreamed it! The young boy almost cried in his happiness until he reminded himself that whatever was out to get him could very well be lurking just on the other side of the wall-the wall he couldn't see without sticking his head outside.

That sobered the boy quickly. Finding courage in the quiet sight he had just seen, he pushed the screen back another inch, and... nothing. And so he tried another inch, and then another, until the screen was half opened. He was too afraid to let the screen's edge go.

Yet, still, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Allowing himself to use one of his more extraordinary senses, Inuyasha threw his head back and sniffed the air.

Ah, there was something there, and it smelled- "A rat?" young Inuyasha quipped, looking around in bewilderment. Is that all? Was it but a mice that had threatened his very being the night before?

It was the second time that morning that Inuyasha had to fight back laughter. So he was scaring himself silly, all for a mere rat. It was at that moment that Inuyasha found the bravery to actually stick his head out into the open air outside of the closet. There was nothing left to fear.

He smelled it before he saw it.

"Agghhh!" Inuyasha screamed as he stumbled backward into the closet. The scent that startled the boy was the scent of blood, and rightly so, for there was a fresh carcass just along the wall where the closet sat. Shock tore through the boy as he tried to make sense of what he had seen.

One of his aggressors (or perhaps, maybe even his protector?) lay skinned and deceased just around the closet screen. Inuyasha felt his stomach roll as he fought to keep his wits about him. Something had occurred the night before and he knew not what. If that carcass had been the loser... what had been the victor?

That is when he knew he must get out. The only thought on his mind was to escape.

Sucking in a breath, young Inuyasha tore with all his might out of the closet room, passed the carcass and was almost to the door when a second unexpected sight out of the corner of his eye made him falter.

He knew it was against his better judgment to stop, but the sight was so bizarre that he had to.

A stack of clothing lie neatly folded and tucked on the floor right beneath the drawing of the large dog that guarded the hall.

He knew he was not the one who placed the robe there. He knew that this was not his robe. Never in his life had he ever owned a robe with such vivid, angry color, and yet, the brilliant red robe looked just about his size.

Puzzled, and still a bit frightened, young Inuyasha looked slowly about the room, afraid of what sight might greet him this time around.

First he saw his forgotten food tray, then the shiny, grotesque carcass, and then the insides of the closet he had left open. Dozens upon dozens of dogs still littered the walls here and there and then...

Young Inuyasha's hands flew to his mouth as he gasped.

Triumphant and proud as can be, the great dog that guarded his home, still veraciously black upon the wooden walls, wore a mouth painted of fresh, red blood.

The boy need not flee any further.

* * *

Fighting a yawn, the monk Miyatsu walked drowsily up the path towards the abandoned castle. Just as he had expected, he had not been able to sleep a wink. So fret was his mind full of worry for the small half-human child that he left the night previously. Nothing seemed too amiss as he walked towards the castle's entrance, but a lurking thought in the back of his mind still told him to be on alert. Miyatsu shifted the tray in his hand and knocked on the wooden door.

When no immediate reply came, Miyatsu knocked again, fighting the feeling of fear that dared to quell in his chest.

"Inuyasha?" Miyatsu called, all but throwing the food tray down when the second knock received no response. "Inuyasha!" he cried. He lift his leg and with all his might kicked open the door that barred his path.

The boy jumped out of his skin at the sound and swung around to face the panting monk who held a seal at the ready.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" the monk cried again, running towards the boy and throwing his arms around him. Those arms tightened defensively when the monk realized the carcass of the large, grotesque _thing _that lay in but a corner of the large main room. "What has happened?!"

The boy seemed still in shock as he slowly turned to seek the eyes of the determined monk. "Master Miyatsu..."

"Tell me what happened!" the monk yelled, searching the boy over for any cuts or bruises when his eyes finally registered something out of the ordinary.

The boy was dressed in a fine, crisp red robe that hung loose over his shoulders. In his hands were bunched a pair of matching red pants, surely things that weren't considered normal attire for the young boy.

The monk's mind went first to disbelief then to faint suspicion. "Inuyasha... where did you get these clothes?"

The boy did not immediately answer him, but looked at the monk with a surprised and dumbfounded expression.

"I know not from where they came, but they were here this morning."

Fighting a new type of disbelief, the monk calmed himself down to listen intently. "What do you mean they were here this morning, Inuyasha? Did you leave in the night after I explicitly told you not to do so? Did this creature follow you in?!"

"No," tears welled in Inuyasha's eyes as he fought to keep his voice steady. "No, I swear it, Master Miyatsu. I don' t know where they came from..."

"I find that hard to believe, Inuyasha. You own only white robes, these are not your own."

Tears began to fall as the boy started to piece together what was being said. Surely the monk did not think that he had...

"... I... I-I-I didn't do this, Master Miyatsu, I promise! I don't know what happened, but these were here this morning and the creature that was to attack me is over there."

"What..."

"Master Miyatsu, please!" Inuyasha's voice was now shrill as he realized that the monk thought he was the cause of all this. "I did not do this, I am not a monster!"

'But he is a demon,' was the first thought that came to the monk's mind, and he visibly reprimanded himself for such a thought. Though he was half a demon—and Miyatsu did not know how capable of a demon's actions he was—he was still just a boy. There was no way a boy could... steal a rat's clothes and skin it with such perfection...

Oh, how bizarre such a scenario seemed! It made not one bit of sense to the monk and neither did it to the young little boy.

The monk shook himself from his stupor as he realized the boy was crying and felt the boy trying to pull away from him. He reprimanded himself again. He should not be thinking of the boy this way!

"Inuyasha, stop, come here. It's alright. It will be alright. Just, please, stop crying. We'll figure this out."

The boy cried some more until his sobs became slickened hiccups. "Please, Master Miyatsu, I'm not a monster. I promise."

Suddenly, the monk jumped and Inuyasha had to catch himself from jumping as well. The monk was no longer looking at him but past him.

"...Master... Miyatsu?"

Inuyasha watched as the monk's mouth fell open and promptly stepped away as the monk began to stand. Inuyasha began to turn, too, to see just what else was taking the monk by surprise.

"...Inuyasha...?"

The boy looked up at the monk.

"... Can... can you growl?"

Inuyasha was rightly confused now.

"No... I don't think so...?"

"That's what I thought," the monk answered quickly, taking a step forward.

The boy looked down at the ground but then up again as his eyes followed the monk's steps forward.

"Master Miya-"

"Is this what did this?" the monk swung around so unexpectedly that the young boy jumped in place.

It took a while for the boy to process what he was being asked, but when he did, he nodded slowly in reply.

"Haa..." the monk said, swallowing thickly in awe. He stopped his advance and stared at the large drawing on the wall. Inuyasha came slowly to his side and joined him in the act of hanging jaws.

Right there, in all its gruesome glory, stared the large dog, nothing altered save for a mouth coated in red.

Blood. Seemingly blood from the dank creature that still lie cast aside in the corner of the room. The creature's blood. Fresh, slick, yet the carcass itself (from what he could see from far off) showed no sign of tear or mutilation. The job was too clean.

A few minutes longer they stared at the magnificent drawing, each caught up in his own world.

"And those robes..." Monk Miyatsu glanced down at the boy, final acceptance showing in his eyes. "They were not a gift from your parents?"

"They were but here when I awoke this morning, honest-"

"No worries, young one. I do not doubt you," the monk smiled as he stooped down and pulled the boy over in front of him. He fixed the boy's collar, squaring the robe at the shoulders, and took the pair of what seemed to be pants from him. He opened up the folded pair, crisp and untouched as could be. He held them up, looking past them to the large, _dead _thing that lie so forgotten some few meters away.

"And you haven't tried them on?" the monk grinned, handing the pants back to the boy.

Young Inuyasha looked on in bewilderment before realizing himself and hastily began to dress himself. Inuyasha pulled the pants up one leg and then two, the monk helping him to tuck in the long under-robe he still wore. Next, they closed the red outer-robe, tucking it into the hem of the pant.

"Now... what to fasten them with?" the monk murmured, fixing the boy's seams.

Inuyasha looked a tad dumbfounded before realizing he might have forgotten something. Before the monk could utter another word, the boy spun out of his grasp, and with his pants held up, hobbled over to the base of the wall right where he had found the robe and pant. The monk watched as the young boy picked up a crisply folded tie.

"Will this work?" the young boy asked, holding it neatly with one hand for the monk to see.

The monk merely nodded, uttering not a sound.

The boy hobbled back over and the monk set to fastening his pants, tying a simple knot at the front. When finished with his task, the monk rose to his feet. He stared at the boy in wonder.

Alas. These robes were too small for the slain creature, and yet, they fit the young, skinny child so perfectly.

"Looks like these clothes were made just for you. Where did you find the pants and robe, Inuyasha?"

"Just as I found the tie, brother monk. Under the picture of the largest dog. They were folded up here when I rose this morning. I was so afraid. When I heard the fight last night-"

"The fight?"

"Yes," the boy spoke, merely above a whisper.

"Where were you-"

"I was just in my closet, brother monk, just as you told me. I did not leave it, just as you said. I was safe."

"Hah."

"Yes. And when I woke this morning, I was going to run to you, but I stopped when I saw these on the floor. They were just, just so strange I couldn't help but to... And the dead... thing in the corner. I... shouldn't have stopped to try the robe on, but... it was curious."

"Go on."

"That is all. That is when you came."

"I see. Well, then, young Inuyasha. It looks as if you had an eventful first night on your own. And, from what I can see here, you were very brave throughout. I am sure the head monk would love to hear of it."

The young boy shrunk where he stood and the young monk did not fail to notice. "It is alright, Inuyasha. You have done no wrong. These were the works of a monster," the monk reached a hand down and tilted the boy's chin up so as to meet his eerily amber eyes. "And you, young Inuyasha, are not a monster."

Perhaps not the best choice of words as the monk heard once again what he thought to be a growling sound, but he regretted them not. It was what the young child needed to hear.

"Now, come. I might have... discarded your food tray in my haste and I'll have to fix you something up again. While it warms, you shall tell the head monk all about your bravery." He slipped his left hand into the boy's right and started for the door.

The monk missed the look of hope in the young boy's eyes.

The growl reverberated once again and the pair stopped. Inuyasha stared onwards, his eyes blown wide to large circles. Only brother Miyatsu dared turn to look around. When Inuyasha heard the man yelp, he knew he had made the right choice.

"Let us make haste."

Though the monk refused to acknowledge what he had seen, what had happened had happened and there was no way he could pretend otherwise.

There, guarding the door and its protected stood the large, proud dog. And it was smiling.

* * *

Inuyasha, the half-human boy, was hailed throughout the temple and surrounding villages as the boy whose artistic skills could ward off demons. Though he may have never heard from his blood relatives again, he was considered friend to many. Alongside his studies, he was tasked with drawing talismans and seals that the temple would give to troubled persons in need of protection. This often led to rather generous gifts of rice and paper in return for the boy's assistance and the monks wanted for not. Though the boy never held a grudge to his former persecutors, the young monk Miyatsu was quick to ensure the young boy would not be taken advantage of by the very group who led to the discovery of his skill in the first place.

The dilapidated castle where Inuyasha had stayed but one night was never visited again by either the boy nor the young monk. Inuyasha continued to draw mindless dogs and never again felt the need to replicate the large, fearsome dog that had once protected him that night long ago. And yet, he took to wearing the red robes daily that strangely shifted and stretched with him as he grew.

Just as the temple served as a reminder of the once busy castle grounds, did too his red robes serve as a reminder of a night where the dog had prevailed.

_Owari._


End file.
